deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sonic the Hedgehog
Sonic the Hedgehog is the main character and protagonist of the eponymous video game series. He previously fought Mario in the 13th episode of Death Battle, Mario VS Sonic, he also fought The Flash in an episode of One Minute Melee. He would later return in an April Fools episode of One Minute Melee against Goku. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Asriel Dreemurr vs Sonic *Aya Shamemaru vs Sonic the Hedgehog *Sonic VS Bayonetta *Sonic vs Bowser *Sonic the Hedgehog vs Bugs Bunny *Sonic vs Burter (By SilverthehedgehogMan) *Casey Jones VS Sonic the Hedgehog *Dante vs. Sonic *Dillon vs Sonic *Sonic vs. Dr. Wily *Sonic the Hedgehog vs Falco Lombardi (By Cropfist) *Sonic the Hedgehog vs The Flash *Sonic the Hedgehog vs Fox McCloud *Sonic vs Godzilla *Sonic Vs Homura Akemi *Honeyfern VS Sonic *Sonic the Hedgehog VS Kamen Rider Kabuto *Kirby VS Sonic *Leonardo vs Sonic the Hedgehog *Madoka Kaname vs. Composite Sonic (vs. Kirby?) *Sonic the Hedgehog vs Mickey Mouse *Sonic the Hedgehog vs Pit (By PuasLuisZX) *Roadrunner VS Sonic *Rodan vs Sonic *Sonic the Hedgehog VS Ruby Rose *S-Sha vs Sonic The Hedgehog *Sonic vs Saitama *Sonic the Hedgehog vs Savage Dragon *Sayaka Miki vs Sonic the Hedgehog (By StarfoxSonicFan) *Sonic VS Shadow *Shovel Knight VS Sonic *Speed of Sound Sonic vs Sonic The Hedgehog *Sonic the Hedgehog VS Spyro the Dragon *Sonic vs Tracer As Archie Sonic *Archie Sonic vs Maxwell *Paper Mario VS Archie Sonic *Archie Sonic vs Pre-Crisis Superman *Archie Sonic vs SMT Dante *Thanos vs Archie Sonic As Dark Sonic * Dark Sonic vs Shadow Mewtwo As Sonic the Werehog * Sonic the Werehog vs Bigby wolf * Sonic The Werehog VS Dhalsim * Sonic the Werehog vs Foxy * Sonic the Werehog VS Wolf Link With Tails * Mario & Luigi Vs. Sonic & Tails * RATCHET & CLANK VS SONIC & TAILS * Sonic & Tails VS Rayman & Globox With Amy * Mario & Peach VS Sonic & Amy With Shadow * Mario and Luigi vs Sonic and Shadow With Mario * Mario and Sonic vs Goku and Superman (By Cropfist) With Sonic-Verse * Mario-verse VS Sonic-verse * Mega Man Verse VS Sonic Verse With Archie Sonic-Verse * Archie Sonic-Verse VS Paper Mario-Verse Battle Royale * 1990s Console Mascot Battle Royale * Anime Heroes Battle Royal * Lego Dimensions Guest Characters Battle Royale * Mascot Battle Royale (Maxevil) * Overpowered Character Battle Royale (By 22otoolec) * Sega Battle Royale * Sonic Heroes Battle Royale *Sonic Heroes Speed Battle Royal *Speedster Battle Royale *Super Smash Bros. 4 Ultimate Battle Royale *Super Smash Bros. Battle Royale *Super Smash Bros. Brawl Battle Royale *Ultimate Video Game Heroes Battle Royale *Video Game Duo Battle Royale *Video Game Heroes Battle Royale Completed Fights * Sonic vs Android 18 * Sonic the Hedgehog VS Asuna Yuuki * Sonic the Hedgehog vs Captain Falcon * Sonic VS Charizard * Crash Bandicoot vs Sonic the Hedgehog * Gingka Hagane vs Sonic the Hedgehog * Goku VS Sonic * Kratos VS Sonic * Sonic VS Lilac * Link VS Sonic * Sonic the Hedgehog vs Mega Man * Sonic the Hedgehog vs. Meta Knight * Minecraft steve vs sonic * Naruto Uzumaki vs Sonic The Hedgehog * Sonic vs Quicksilver * Sonic vs Rainbow Dash * Sonic vs The Scout * Sonic the Hedgehog vs Spider-Man * Sonic VS Superman * Sonic the Hedgehog vs Yoshi * Archie Sonic VS Creative Steve * Archie Sonic vs Segata Sanshiro * Archie Sonic VS Shulk * Team Sonic VS Team Lilac * Classic Sonic Vs Toon Link * Mario and Sonic vs Luigi and Tails * Fast Character Battle Royale * Sonic the Hedgehog: Hedgehog Battle Royale (Chesknight) * Super Smash Bros 4 Battle Royle: Mario vs Sonic vs PAC-MAN vs Mega Man * Video Game Mascot Battle Royale So Far Stats *Wins: 22 *Losses: 5 *Ties: 3 Possible Opponents *Ben Tennyson (Ben 10) *Blurr (Transformers) *Chuck (Angry Birds) *Felicia (Darkstalkers) History When he was born, Sonic was a baby Prince who one day would rule Mobius along with his siblings Sonia and Manic, but Dr. Robotnik caused his mother to seperate him, siblings and his mother from each other. Death Battle Info (Official) Background *Height: 3'3" *Weight: 77 lbs. *Age: 16 *Freedom Fighter *Top Speed: Unknown **Average of 765 mph *Figure 8 Technique Attacks & Techniques *Spin Attack *Spin Dash *Homing Attack *Light-Speed-Dash *Martial Arts *Can Burrow Underground Fire Shield *Impervious to Fire & Heat *Fiery Makeup *Disintegrates in Water *Mid-Air Dash Attack Lightning Shield *Impervious to Electricity *Electric Makeup *Disintegrates in Water *Magnetic Field *Mid-Air Jump Bubble Shield *Can Breathe Underwater *Water and Air Makeup *Bounce Attack *Bouncing Can Increase Jump Height Super Form *1000% Power Increase *Automatic Flight *Unlimited Stamina *Invincible *Positive Energy Aura *Duration Based on a Time Limit Death Battle Info (Fanon) Note: This primarily covers Composite Sonic. Background *Species: Hedgehog *Height: 3' 3" *Weight: 77 lbs *Age: Somewhere between 15 and 17. Not really clear *Fur: Blue *Eyes: Green *Occupation: Freedom Fighter. *Alias: The Blue Blur, The Fastest Thing Alive, Knight of the Wind, King Arthur (yes, really) Speed Part 1 *Can dodge lightning bolts and run between raindrops. *Can vibrate through objects. *Vibrates fast enough to heal himself... Does it work like that? *Once went fast enough to ball up water and throw it... all in .00000000001 of a millisecond. *Once went fast enough to tear through dimensional fabric and travel the Cosmic Interstate by himself. **Distances and length in the Cosmic Interstate are measured in light years. As shown above, a mere fraction of the Cosmic Interstate has more than 148,000 light-years of size. Sonic traveled the entire Cosmic Interstate, got lost, and returned all in one day (Sonic the Hedgehog Issue #11) *According to Sally Acorn, can go from 0 to 65 MPH in just .00000000001 seconds. *Can spin fast enough to make himself invisible. *Can create tornadoes. *Can dismantle robots and guns faster than the eye can see. *Disarmed Mega Man's Mega Buster faster than he could react. *Disarms mines by running over them. *Can create tornadoes by spinning his arms fast enough. *During Sonic Battle, fought Ultimate Emerl for at least ten rounds in under thirty seconds... and won. **Worth noting: Ultimate Emerl had the power of all seven Chaos Emeralds, the combined skill of that games' entire cast (Sonic included), and the leftover energy of a destroyed star. *Picked sand off his shoes, threw it, and ran on it before it could fall. (Page 1, Page 2, Page 3.) **He did all of this whilst he was exhausted. *Ran around Mobius in four seconds. *Can create after images. *Can turn sand into glass using speed. *Moves fast enough to melt asphalt. *Runs fast enough to cut through steel and concrete. *Can outrun meteors. *Caught a Cyan Laser Wisp, considered an actual laser and capable of moving at light speed. Physicality/General Attributes Strength Endurance/Durability Miscellaneous *Double Jump *Can dig through the ground (y'know... hedgehog). *Martial Artist. **Primary style is a combination of breakdancing and capoeira. **Has shown skill in boxing and judo. **Defeated Ultimate Emerl, who had the skill of Sonic Battle's entire cast. **Fought and defeated Segata Sanshiro. *Excels in swordsmanship. **Defeated Knights of the Round Table Lancelot, Gawain and Percival in single combat. **Skilled fencer. **Prefers not to use weapons. *Can alter the hardness and softness of his quills. **In Sonic Heroes, he could cut through battleships without even moving at the speed of sound. *Quills can apparently sense danger (mentioned in Secret Rings). *Skilled Extreme Gear rider. *Can transfer speed into objects. **Can make a coal-carrying platform go faster just by standing on it. *Can use his speed to phase through objects, meaning intangibility. *Pseudo healing factor. **Vibrating his molecules fast enough will slowly heal him. **Healing ability increases when he collects more power rings. **Power rings as a whole restore some health. *Has a device that allows him to understand all languages, including those of alien origin. *Can walk on clouds. *Can breathe in space. *A damn good guitarist. Techniques Equipment Vehicles Color Powers Shields Chaos Powers Transformations Feats *Has continuously defeated Doctor Eggman, a man with an IQ of 300. *Conquered the lands of the Arabian Knights and King Arthur's Camelot. *Defeated Shadow, his physical equal at the time. *Defeated Metal Sonic, who is technically superior to Sonic in every way. *Defeated Solaris, a super-dimensional being (albeit could only sedate him with Shadow and Silver's help). *Fought Mega Man, stomping him in the first round (though with a home field advantage), and fighting evenly with him in the second. **Note that Mega Man healed himself and had help from his animal friends in the second round. *Survived a bout with Super Scourge, proceeding the beat him by exploiting his weakness. *Became an embodiment of Chaos. *Continuously defeats beings who can warp time, space, reality, or all three. *Deals with Amy Rose on a regular basis. *Defeated Segata Sanshiro. *cough* Weaknesses *Cocky. *Can't swim. *Most transformations have a time limit. *Tends to make up plans as he goes along. **albeit, in that regard, he's a good strategist. *Has one of the worst fanbases in history. Gallery Classic sonic next gen pose by mateus2014-d7ytdza.png|Classic Sonic sonic_2_pose_by_jaysonjean-d9ei0z8.png|Modern Sonic Super sonic world by nibrocrock-d88omt2.png|Super Sonic Super sonic final.png Sonic The Hedgehog - Sonic The Hedgehog as he appears on the front box cover of the very Sega Genesis game named after himself.png|Sonic The Hedgehog as he appears on the front box cover of the very Sega Genesis game named after himself Sonic The Hedgehog - Sonic The Hedgehog as seen on the rare Promotional Comic Book Issue by Francis Mao.png|Sonic The Hedgehog as seen on the rare Promotional Comic Book Issue by Francis Mao Sonic The Hedgehog - Sonic The Hedgehog as he appears in Archie's Sonic Comic Series.png|Sonic The Hedgehog as he appears in Archie's Sonic Comic Series Sonic The Hedgehog - Sonic The Hedgehog as he appears on the Title Screen of his eponymous video game series.png|Sonic The Hedgehog as he appears on the Title Screen of his eponymous video game series Lego Sonic.jpeg|Sonic as he appears in Lego Dimensions. Wait, what? Sonic The Hedgehog - Sonic The Hedgehog doing his jump as seen on a GamePro magazine issue.png|Sonic The Hedgehog doing his jump as seen on a GamePro magazine issue Excalibursonicv16.png|Excalibur Sonic Dark_Super_Sonic.png|Dark Sonic Darkspine_Sonic.PNG|Darkspine Sonic Werehog.png|Sonic The Werehog Hyper_Sonic22222.png|Hyper Sonic Trivia Category:Sega Characters Category:Sonic characters Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Animal Combatants Category:Returning Combatants Category:Returning One Minute Melee Combatants Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Team leaders Category:Fourth-Wall Breakers Category:Side-Scroller Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Sword Wielders Category:Home Console Characters Category:Eponymous Combatants Category:Knight Category:Armored Characters Category:Hero Protagonist Category:Japan Combatants Category:Completed Profile Category:Shapeshifters Category:Air Manipulator Category:Time Manipulators Category:Vehicle Users Category:Main Protagonist Category:Leaders Category:Flight Users Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Playable Character Category:Official Death Battle Combatants Category:Forcefield Manipulators Category:Hammer Users Category:Asian Combatants Category:Reality Warpers Category:Mascots Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Gods